


Sweet Talking

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason isn't sure how he talked his two best friends into this, but he's sure glad he did.





	Sweet Talking

**Author's Note:**

> 100% could not help myself. Best friends fucking ♥

It's the best thing Jason's ever felt. Maybe the best thing that's ever happened to him, if he's being honest. He's not entirely certain how he ever talked both of them into it, particularly given that both are his friends, not his romantic interests. More so given that Artemis turned him down every chance she got in the past. Perhaps even more surprising given that Roy's supposed to be straight as the damn arrows in his quiver. 

Sure, they've had a bromance thing going on for as long as Jason can remember. Hell, they touch and hug and share more with one another than anyone else in their lives, but that's necessity speaking. He's thought to himself that perhaps they've been lying to themselves for years about what they really are, that maybe they're romantic but not _sexual_. But to him a relationship involves sex, so he's more than confused by that every time it pops into his mind.

So how the fuck he talked both of them into his bed, is completely beyond him. Maybe they wanted each other, maybe he's a byproduct of the whole engagement, a way in, but he also doesn't give a flying fuck if that's the truth of it. Not when they're all gloriously naked and he's watching Roy prep Artemis for what's to come with four of his fingers buried deep inside her. Particularly not when her gorgeous lips are parted and she's sighing like it's the best thing that's ever happened to her.

It's on the tip of his tongue to make some comment about being a size queen, but he doesn't say it, doesn't want to do anything to dislodge the moment and the momentum and how he soon will be buried inside her right alongside Roy. He thinks on it, on how it's going to be tight and slick and warm and Roy will be like steel alongside him, pressed right up against him, nothing between them. His cock flexes and he shudders hard, eyes rolling back for a half second while he ponders it.

He watches Roy's fingers twist just so and sink a half inch deeper, the thicker part of his hand slowly inching into her dripping pussy. He resists the urge to jerk off, knows he'll cum if he gets too riled up like this. He wets his lips and scoots over, reaches under her and gathers some of her wetness to rub it along her sizable clit, just playing with it in something like fascination. He never gets over a woman's clit, over how he knows all the biological facts of how it came to be, how a penis comes to be, of how he can watch it engorge if he does it right and then play with it in so many ways that don't actually feel that great on his own dick. He loves the wetness; the feel of it - sticky and thick, the smell - musky and unique to every woman he's ever been with.

She shivers hard and Roy's hand sinks in further and from the look on both of their faces, Roy's definitely fisting her now, probably slowly curling his fingers inside her, careful not to scrape her walls or stretch her too far too quickly. It strikes him that he's making room for them both inside her and he has to hold his breath in order to prevent himself from jizzing himself stupid.

His toes curl and he breathes like a normal, rational human being. He watches Roy extract his hand and gesture him to lie down. He pulls himself up and settles amidst the pillows, arching his hips just enough as Artemis moves to straddle his hips and wastes no time at all sinking down onto his cock. He moans at the feeling of her warmth around him, at finally penetrating after nearly half an hour of watching her get fisted. She rocks against him as Roy situates himself somewhere behind her and Jason can't focus enough to figure out where exactly. 

She lifts up and Jason watches between her thighs, sees Roy's slick fingers adding more to her and then she's sinking halfway down on him again, pausing and canting her hips. Jason freezes and waits and knows what's coming. His breath hitches on the way in when it happens - when Roy's cock brushes his own and then slides against it, trying several times to press up inside Artemis alongside him. It takes a few tries before he's successful, before he finds the right angle and presses up into her and they all moan at how goddamned tight it is and how full she is and how - _fuck_ \- Roy's dick is right fucking there.

Jason almost loses it, nearly cums from the fact that he's finally joined like this with two of the dearest people on earth to him. He's so deep inside Artemis and Roy's cock is rock hard against his and he can't stop himself from being the one that moves, from starting to rock up into her and drag his cock along Roy's again and again.

His hands grasp her hips and his heels dig into the bed. He feels both their weights pressing down on him and he feels Roy start to move in opposition to him and he absolutely cannot last like this. There's no way, it's too tight, too warm, too _everything_.

Somewhere in it, his hand has a mind of its own, knows what he's supposed to be doing and he finds Artemis' clit, slides two fingers over it and alongside it, rubs and massages and jerks it every once in a while. He's doing something right, he knows he is, because she gets tighter and tighter and they can't move and then she's throbbing around them and both of them are moaning and fucking up into her and then it happens and Jason can't believe it. 

Roy's cock begins to twitch against his own and he knows he's cumming, emptying his balls right up against him and deep up inside her and Jason fucks eagerly up into her warm pussy, hands gripping the bed and her hips and then toward Roy and then back to her and it's with a shout that he cums, twitching and emptying, Roy's cock still rock hard against his own, both of them still buried deep inside Artemis, and he can't think, can't breathe, can't _exist_.

He thinks he may have died again. Thinks this time it was better than the last, pleasurable instead of fiery and horrible. He thinks if it'd been like this the first time maybe he'd have stayed dead. 

It's a morbid thought, but he's used to them, so used to it that he just lets his head fall back against the pillows and lays there, mouth hanging open, eyes glassy, his pulse slamming through his body, dick still twitching every so often. They all stay there and he marvels at that, at how none of them are in a rush to move away and end it all.

He wonders if he has it in him to get riled up again, to fuck Kori stupid and beg Roy to do the same to him. He knows he won't open his mouth but he also knows this will be enough.

He pulls out first if only not to be left longing from someone else's actions and he watches as Roy flops down on the bed, as Artemis climbs off him and rolls between them. He follows his instincts and moves with her, sliding down between her legs and slipping them over his shoulders and leaning down to lap at her folds and then _in_. He licks their cum from inside her and he nearly keens at the taste of the three of them. He eats it from her like a starving man until she's writhing on the bed and then Roy's hand is there, slowly rubbing her clit and she's throbbing around his tongue and he sighs in heavenly pleasure. 

He wants to fuck again, he's hard and needy but everything about her body is telling him she's done. Instead he rolls over and wraps his hand around himself and starts to jerk. He's not easy with it, he's rough and desperate and he presses his fist to his mouth and tries not to whine as he fucks up into his own hand. He shivers and closes his eyes and goes after himself faster until he's trembling with it and it's then that a tentative hand wraps around the base of his dick and _helps_. 

He expects Artemis and instead finds Roy reaching past her to help, his hand moving over his cock at nearly the same speed Jason had been stroking himself. He lets go of himself and pants, watching Roy's hand jerk him off and then Artemis jerking him off, and he arches and cums in Roy's hand with a pleased cry that he doesn't even try to hold back, spurting his jizz all over his best friend's hand. 

Roy lets go and Jason reaches over Artemis for him, slides his fingers over the head of Roy's penis as she strokes him and then holds out his hand and lets Roy coat it with his cum as his hips cant and his dick throbs and he breathes hard. He marvels at every pulse of it, every streak of cum painting his palm, and he doesn't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks when he laps it from his own fingers and follows it with his own.

He thinks to himself that it doesn't matter how he talked them into it, only that he did.


End file.
